


Surprise Visit

by Little_Ditty



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: CL:CL, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth visits Alison's house and receives a cold welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

“Beth what are you doing here? Get inside before someone sees you!” Alison hissed when she saw a familiar face standing on her stoop. Taking hold of Beth’s coat, the housewife pulled the cop into the house.

“Hi,” Beth said with a slight quirk to her lips, one that Alison had come to recognize as a smile on her genetic identical’s face. The police officer reached out to place a hand on Alison’s waist, only to have it slapped away. “What was that for?” she asked with a chuckle, attempting once more to draw the other woman closer.

Batting back Beth’s hands again, an all too familiar line furrowed between Alison’s eyebrows. “What are you doing here,” she repeated with a deep frown. “And I thought I told you to only come in through the basement door and only at night. Someone might see you!”

With a surprised blink, Beth stepped back. “What’s wrong Al, are you embarrassed of me or something?” inquired the cop, the earlier smile melting off of her face.

“My children are upstairs, Beth! And if one of my neighbors saw you, do you know what that would mean?” hissed the mother of two, keeping her voice low. She wanted to avoid alerting Oscar or Gemma to the presence of someone who looked exactly like their mother in their house.

Adopting her professional stance, Beth put her hands on her hips. “Alison, no one saw me. I parked around the corner. I’m wearing a hat for Christ’s sake! You have got to calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down? You can’t be here!” Alison half-shrieked, her hand coming up to touch her necklace. “You have to go! Go out through the basement and I will -” Whatever Alison meant to do would need to wait, as the doorbell rang for the second time in as many minutes.

Without a word Beth slipped down the stairs, keeping the door cracked open to listen.

Taking a moment, Alison inhaled and calmed herself down enough to answer the door. “Aynsley, what are you doing here?” she asked, tone pitchy with anxiety more than surprise.

“Well what kind of greeting is that, Ali?” the blonde asked with a toothy smile and a tiny chuckle. “I wanted to help you with the potluck planning, it’s your turn, remember?”

Laughing, Alison’s hand came up to her necklace again, fingering the cross there. “Of course I remember Aynsley, but I don’t think now is the best time. I’m feeling a bit…under the weather,” she explained, fidgeting slightly.

The sharp-eyed woman gave her friend a once over, the searching gaze had Alison even more antsy. “You don’t look sick, Ali. You look like you’re hiding something. This is the same look you had when you didn’t tell me about Meera’s nose job. Though with that, you could tell,” Aynsley laughed.

Alison gave a half-hearted chuckle. “What? Why would I be hiding anything from you, Aynsley? We’re friends.”

Aynsley merely ‘hmm’ed and leaned sideways, looking into the foyer. “If we’re such good friends why don’t you tell me what’s got you all flushed. I know it’s not Donnie, he’s away on business. So who is in there with you, Ali?”

“What?” shrieked Alison, loud enough that the sound of her children playing stopped momentarily. “Aynsley, why would you suggest something like that? I am not that kind of person,” she retorted, her voice carrying once more.

“Alright Ali, calm down. We’ll talk about the potluck tomorrow,” the blonde offered, retreating from the doorway still looking concerned.

Shutting the door, Alison leaned against it, closing her eyes to center herself. “Gemma, Oscar, we’re going to be having dinner in an hour, so keep that in mind.”

Hardly stopping to listen to the dual ‘yes mom’ responses, Alison went down into the basement, shutting the door behind her. “Beth? Beth, I don’t have time for games.” But the basement was strangely empty. The only sign that someone had been there was the unlocked back door.

Locking the door, Alison went upstairs to finish dinner and resolved to call Beth that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that this was the day of/day before Beth goes to Huxley station.


End file.
